Nos vemos mañana
by Sen hime-sama
Summary: una pequeñas historia triste u.u no soy buena para resumen leanla y entenderan


_**Nos vemos mañana.**_

-Por favor, protégelo

-No, no me pidas eso tu sabes que entre ambos lo cuidaremos

Suspiro-Ya no te mientas…solo promete…

-No, no hables te pondrás bien- Pronuncio mientras lagrimas aparecías en sus ojos

-Hay mi Sasuke-kun te extrañare tanto…Te amo…-menciono con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

-No, por favor no digas eso…- Llorando

-Los amo y siempre los estaré cuidando

-También te amo

-Te estaré esperando…Gracias – Dijo con su ultimo aliento

-SAKURA! No te vallas-Grito Sasuke Uchiha desgarradoramente

-Sasuke sabes bien que a ella no le hubiera gustado vente así – Le decía Naruto a su espalda tocándole el hombro dándole todo su apoyo – Vamos Daisuke te esta esperando.

-Naruto ahora ¿como le digo que por mi culpa perdió a su madre?

-Tranquilo el entenderá, ya vamos – le dijo mientras salían de esa blanca habitación de hospital.

Sasuke POV

Tal vez se pregunten como paso esto, verán hace aproximadamente 3 semanas que regrese a la aldea para reunirme con la mujer que amo y con mi hijo de ya 4 años. Si el nació de una relación secreta que tuve con mi Sakura tiempo antes de a Itachi, ¿Por qué? Porque en mi soledad me di cuenta que la amaba demasiado. Una vez finalizada mi venganza contra Itachi volvía ala aldea cada cierto tiempo, pero siempre en secreto, con la ayuda de Tsunade vi nacer a mi pequeño. Por desgracia tuve que irme de nuevo pero les prometí a mis dos seres amados que volvería para por fin quedarme con ellos, como siempre Sakura me apoyo al 100%.

Después de 4 largos y dolorosos años volví, como prometí mi familia me esperaba pero el maldito destino me hizo una mala jugada.

Hoy que decidimos salir ya que mi cumpleaños esta próximo, pero nunca esperamos lo que paso.

Al ir paseando por las calles no tan transitadas de konoha puesto que era de noche, íbamos muy felices Saku, Daisuke y por supuesto yo cuando de la nada y sin ser esperado un shinobi desconocido ante mis ojos, nos ataco, mejor dicho, me ataco. Mi primera reacción fue defender a mi familia pose a Daisuke a mi espalda al igual que a Sakura pero aun no comprendo como al momento de ser atacado por aquel hombre justo a tiempo Sakura se puso entre el y yo recibiendo el ataque de lleno. El tipo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho huyo y yo me puse en marcha al hospital y salvarle la vida, pero llegamos tarde ese kunai tenia un veneno especial y aun Tsunade no pudo hacer nada para salvarla lo que nos lleva a hace un momento.

Ahora me encuentro afuera de la habitación viendo llorar a mi hijo por la partida de la mujer que ambos amamos más que a nada.

Fin del Sasuke POV

Al día siguiente de dicha tragedia se efectuó el sepulcro de Sakura Uchiha ya que fue el nombre que Sasuke pidió poner en su lapida aunque ellos no hayan llegado al altar.

Una vez en el cementerio las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en especial por una Ino muy afectada al igual que Hinata y Naruto quien aun después de haber perdido a una hermana, junto con Kakashi intentaban darle ánimos a Sasuke y al pequeño Uchiha.

-Sasuke tienes que ser fuerte, recuerda que ella te pidió que lo fueras por su hijo – Le decía sin ex sensei y casi padre.

-Lo se Kakashi pero no se si pueda lograrlo – Decía mientras veía a su pequeño arrodillado llorando frente a la tumba de su madre.

-Mami ¿a caso hice algo malo? – Se preguntaba el pequeño Daisuke mientras lloraba – Papi, ¿mami se enojo conmigo?, ¿hice que ya no me quisiera? – Ahora aferrado a la pierna de Sasuke.

- No hijo no digas eso – Le decía su padre mientras lo cargaba – Sabes que tu mami te amó y nos ama como nadie y siempre nos cuidara

-Si papi lo se pero la extrañare demasiado – Llorando

-Lo se hijito, lo se yo también ahora vallamos a casa es tarde – Decía al notar que ya solo quedaban ellos, Ino llorando en el hombro de Sai, Naruto consolando a su embarazada esposa Hinata y su sensei.

Decidieron irse del cementerio no sin antes despedirse de Sakura con la promesa de volver al día siguiente.

Y así ha sido durante los últimos 13 años. Si tanto Daisuke como Sasuke han pasado por mucho pero jamás han olvidado a su amada Sakura.

Daisuke POV

Hoy son 13 años de la partida de mi madre como todos los años me duele ahora ya tengo 17 años no digo que mi vida haya sido fácil paso siempre con el apoyo de mi padre e salido adelante, aun cuando a él le sentó tan mal la muerte de mamá ya que se hundió en la depresión casi total pero ambos hemos salido adelante, como todas las tardes durante 13 años estoy aquí en compañía del gran Sasuke Uchiha mi padre. Cada vez la extraño mas, estar aquí me recuerda muchas cosas tristes pero en especial un día.

FLASHBACK

Era un 10 de mayo y en el salón de clases se encontraba un pequeño Daisuke de 6 años haciendo con mucho esmero su regalo de día de las madres cuando de pronto unos niños empezaron a molestarlo.

-No se ni porque te esfuerzas, tu no tienes mamá, no tienes a quien darle eso – Le decía otro niño con malicia y rencor.

-Déjame claro que se lo daré a mi mamita – Pronuncio el pequeño Uchiha

-No porque tu mamá esta muerta. – Sigo el otro – No te quería y prefirió morirse – Escupió con maldad pura.

-NO! No es así, mi mami me amaba – Grito con los ojos cristalinos

- Mentira te odiaba por ser un Uchiha, hijo de un traidor.

- Eso no es cierto – Salió corriendo y llorando el niño Uchiha, topándose con su padre a la salida de la academia que al verlo en ese estado le pregunto que ocurría.

-Daisuke ¿Qué sucede hijo? – Cuestiono preocupado el Uchiha mayor

-Un niño adentro me dijo que mami me odiaba por ser tu hijo y que por eso prefirió morirse – Dijo entre sollozos el pequeño.

-Ya pequeño sabes que eso no es verdad, tu madre nos amaba. Y ¿Qué es eso? ¿El regalo para mamá? – Pregunto Sasuke a lo que su hijo solo asintió - ¿Quieres que vallamos a dejárselo? – Le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con su pulgar.

-Si papi, por favor

Así ambos Uchihas emprendieron su camino a ese lugar tan conocido para ellos.

-Hola mami felicidades aquí te dejo tu regalo, te amo mami – Le dijo el pequeño, después se levanto y camino unos cuantos metros hasta posarse enfrente de una tumba – Felicidades abuelita Mikoto – Repitió su acción de avanzar hasta llegar a otra tumba – Felicidades abuelita Isumi – Si el pequeño felicito como todos los años a su madre, sus abuelas la mamá de Sasuke y la de Sakura, regreso a lado de su padre y se despidieron de su madre.

Fin del FLASHBACK

Si ese día lo recuerdo mucho mamá no sabes cuanto te extraño y al igual que papá amas te olvidaremos.

-Sabes mamá e empezado una relación con Midori Yamanaka la hija de Sai e Ino espero que todo salga bien la quiero mucho, y ella a mi pero no pudo acompañarme hoy porque salió de misión – Le contaba a su madre como siempre, sentado a lado de su tumba – A papá le molesto un poco que es hija de cómo él le llama "su copia barata" pero luego lo acepto, y hablando de papá lo veo triste y me preocupa pero se que se compondrá debe ser porque ya viene su cumpleaños y te extraña tanto o mas que yo. Bueno mami ya esta oscureciendo nos vamos, nos vemos mañana – Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Adiós mi amor nos vemos mañana… Te amo – Menciono Sasuke

Al salir del cementerio Daisuke le pregunto a su padre.

-Papá, ¿mamá nos esta cuidando desde donde este y no nos a olvidado verdad? – Pregunto

En ese momento una corriente de aire soplo moviendo el cabello de ambos hombres pelinegros, como una suave caricia con olor a cerezas.

-¿Eso contesta tu pregunta? – Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Los verdes ojos de Daisuke brillaban y dijo – Claro que si – Contesto mientras sonreía y volteaba a ver la tumba de su madre diciendo – Nos vemos mañana mami.-

Y al igual que todas las tardes irían a su encuentro con la mujer que mas amada para ambos Uchihas. Sakura Haruno de Uchiha.

Fin

26-06-11


End file.
